A Disney Dream
by livelovewrite127
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers are on a mission on the Disney Dream cruise ship to put a stop to the kingdom keepers. When Finn falls into the SBS what will the rest of the Keepers do? What will Amanda do?
1. Chapter 1: Hiding Places

I breathed in the fresh sea air as I walked out to the upper deck of the Disney Dream. I was supposed to meet Amanda and Jess here, but they weren't here yet.

It was jess I spotted first. She died her hair a reddish color, but it had shades of green in it. I wondered if it was supposed to look that way.

"Hey girls." I said looking from Jess to Amanda. Amanda looked her typical self. Her hair was down and flowing in blond waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were a sparkling blue-ish green looking color today, but from what I could tell, she had every color you could have in her eyes. It was like a rainbow. Amanda had developed a soft tan and her teeth stood out even brighter than before.

"Where are they going to hide?" I felt myself being snapped out of staring at her to the realization that everyone was here now. Philby had asked the question.

"I'm thinking we need a place a little more discreet to talk." I said looking around at all the passengers walking past us. They were all probably wondering what a group of kids were doing randomly standing on the upper deck. Grown ups have a tendency to assume that when teenagers get together, all sorts of hell break out. With the kingdom keepers, it was very possible.

Willa nodded. "I agree, I hate how these people are looking at me."

"You get used to it." Charlene said flipping her hair promptly.

Amanda sighed. "Finn's right, we're going to need a place we can meet up if all else fails. It has to be a place of some privacy."

Maybeck looked around. "Where to hide, where to hide?"

"I say we hide somewhere in the lower deck." Charlene said.

"And if they try and sink the ship, we go down first… hmm… NO!" Maybeck snapped.

"Easy, easy. Charlie is right about one thing, the lower deck would be the best place to hide, however Maybeck is also probably right."

"The upper deck is way to public." Willa noted.

"Yes, the upper deck is a no. I say we meet in the middle."

"How can we do that?" Jess asked.

"Our rooms aren't to be trusted, that's a point of weakness, they know where we sleep. I say we try the teen lounge."

"The teen lounge? Really? Isn't that kind of… obvious?" Philby asked.

"There's absolutely no characters in there though! The OT couldn't sneak in." Amanda pointed out and I tried to suppress a grin for her taking my side.

Philby nodded. "But what about the other teens?"

"They'll be too busy with whatever their doing. There's no adults which means we can't really worry about any spies, I say it's perfect." Charlie said smiling.

"Yeah, it's meeting in the middle." Willa said. Philby always agrees with Willa.

"Alright. Teen Lounge it is."


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Finn called a meeting at precisely 3 am which is not exactly a fun time to meet up. I don't care though. I'm kind of glad just to be with him, to be an honorary DHI, to be on the Disney dream cruise ship. It was all so exciting and even though lives and Disney itself was at stake, I'd be a liar to say my life before this was better. I stood alone near a pool table and waited. The rocking of the ocean surrounded me and the dim lighting was kind of peaceful.

"Hey." Finn said and I jumped at the sudden noise.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"S'Okay." I said quietly as he stepped closer to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly and stood next to me. Finn had actually grown taller than me in the past few months. I was glad I could stop slouching.

"I'm fine, just taking this all in. it's weird to think of something bigger and stronger than you surrounding you, just waiting to kill you."

His eyes widened. "That was a depressing thought."

"I'm right though."

"Sadly, yeah you are. I don't even know why people would think this is all so glamorous. You know, just a few years ago I was one of those people. I had normal friends, a normal life…"

"Normal is so overrated." I said smiling lightly at him.

"You wouldn't know, would you?" he asked softly and I frowned.

"I guess not according to you."

"Wait… what?"

"So I was never normal, but I did want something more than what I had. I think we all did. As much as you'd like to complain about it, you can't because, you can't imagine life without it."

He looked at me thoughtfully. "Thanks for taking my side earlier."

"We could all use a little back up I suppose."

"Yeah, especially me. I'm not the greatest leader. Sometimes I wish I could not be the leader, that everyone's lives weren't always depending on me."

I sighed and looked away. "Amazing, why do the heroes always have to be so stubborn?"

"I am not a hero."

"See?"

"I mean it!" he said. "I'm not a hero. Just because I've gotten us out of a few situations doesn't make me a hero. I'd gotten us into them most of the time."

"Oh please, everyone looks to you for a reason. You're a natural born leader, you're brave, you're compassionate, you're cute."

He smiled. "Cute?"

I blushed. "Yeah, you're cute. Ask Charlie."

"I'd rather ask you." He said grinning.

"Where are the others?" I asked quietly.

We were only a few inches from each other's lips.

"I… uh… might have only asked you to come."

I smiled widely. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah… is there an us?"

"Do you want there to be?" I asked trying to keep back a smile.

His blue eyes were sparkling. "Yes, I do."

"Okay then, I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend." I took his hand and he was blushing immensely.

"Really? It was that easy?"

I laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "See? You lived!"

He smiled and kissed my lips. It was in fact, amazing. It felt better than any Disney magic I'd experienced this whole time. Of course though… good things never last too long for me, because just then and there, a storm came. I didn't know it would be the last kiss I'd share with Finn for a while.


End file.
